Here's Where the Story Ends
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: How I think 10.6 should have ended. Not in cannon with my other stories. Pure fluff :D Harry/Ruth Dimitri/Erin


**Disclaimer : I do not own Spooks (Because I think Spooks shouldn't have ended the way it did.)**

**Here's Where the Story Ends**

Harry glared into space. There was nothing and noone that could make him focus. His brain had shut down and it seemed he was incapable of anything other than keeping him stood up and breathing. Everything else was beyond him. It was just too horrendous to contemplate. It was just beyond belief that anyone could possibly want to hurt his Ruth. He closed his eyes as he heard Erin and Dimitri talking quietly in the corner. He tried to shut out the noise, all he wanted to do was hear Ruth's voice and tell her she was wrong. They were meant to have that quiet life. He just knew it.

"Has Ruth got any family? Other than us I mean?" Calum looked up as Harry shook his head.

"Her father died when she was a child. Her mother doesn't speak to her so I am not telling her mother anything without Ruth's express permission." He missed the look Calum shot Erin as they waited. They had seen Ruth laying in Harry's arms, heard her last words and seen the way Harry had kissed her unconscious form when they all thought the worst had happened.

"I still can't get my head around this." Calum shook his head. "I mean not only did that little shit stab her, her own mum doesn't talk to her? Ruth. Our Ruth."

"It's complicated" Harry answered as he remembered Ruth telling him about her childhood. All four Spooks looked up as a young doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Family of Ruth Evershed?"

"Yes." Dimitri stood up as Harry covered his face with his hand. He had no wish to hear the doctor confirm what he already knew. His Ruth was gone, taken when she had tried to save him. He waited as Dimitri walked across to him.

"Harry? The doctor says they are moving her to the High Dependancy Ward. She has had a blood transfusion and a chest drain." Dimitri touched his boss' arm as he spoke. "She's alive, Ruth is alive."

"Sorry?"

"She's alive, she's awake and she's asking for you. Now, Sir at the risk of being sent to Debra Langham's office for the next six months. Get your arse in there, she needs you." Harry opened and closed his mouth in disbelief.

"Alive."

"Yes."

"Right. Yes. Right."

"Go on then." Erin smiled as she glanced at her boss. Her eyes already filled with tears as Calum sniffed heavily.

#########

Dimitri fed coins into the vending machine in the hospital waiting room. The place was unusually busy for a Sunday night. The various drunks and partygoers were all beginning to make themselves heard as a harried looking Triage Nurse rushed past him. He smiled slightly as Erin ran a hand through her long brown hair.

"Here." He handed the drink as she looked up gratefully.

"How long has that being going on? Harry and Ruth, I mean."

"Years. Decades. I dunno." Dimitri shrugged as Calum walked over to them.

"You ok?"

"No." Calum sighed.

"What's wrong?" Erin turned to him.

"Bad guys keep trying to kill us."

"I'd noticed." Dimitri answered as they returned to their seats to carry on their vigil. None of them were going home until they knew exactly what was going to happen to their friend.

#############

Ruth laid against the propped up pillows as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest. Each breath ached but she knew that she was lucky to still be able to get oxygen in and out of her lungs.

"Ruth."

"Hi."

"You scared me." He took her hand as she met his gaze.

"I." She paused. "I think the others know about us."

"Towers does." He shrugged. "I think they know anyway. The way I reacted when. I think they know."

"Is that ok?"

"I think so." Harry smiled slightly as she ran her thumb over his hand. "I think it's more than ok."

"Did you mean it? The house in Suffolk? Us."

"More than anything." She smiled as he looked away.

"Good." He nodded. "I already told Towers that after this case I'm finished. It's too much. I promised you I'd leave. I have let you down too many times not to keep that promise."

"Harry." Ruth sighed as Harry brought her hand to his lips. "I'm going to be ok. Ssh." Ruth sighed as she saw him fight to keep the tears at bay.

################

Six months later...

The house was perfect. The cottage really was as near to the seaside as Ruth could find. Harry had immediately fallen in love with it, the garden was just the right size for Scarlett and the cats. The smaller bedroom perfect for an office. But it still hadn't been decorated. He shook his head as he watched Scarlett chase one of the cats. Fidget was really having none of it and had run up a tree.

"Harry?" Ruth wandered out into the garden as he turned to her, still a little amazed at the fact he was living with Ruth in the house she had described that awful day six months earlier.

"Everything ok?"

"Seems you were right about Erin and Dimitri." She smiled.

"Told you." He answered as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm always right."

"Mm." Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" He asked as Ruth handed him the small card she had picked up off the mat. He frowned as he read it.

"You are invited to the wedding of Dimitri Levandis and Erin Watts." He smiled as he checked the date. "Shall we go? It would be good to see them again and not be in church for a funeral."

"True." Ruth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "It might be time to tell them our secret too."

"You think?" He ran a hand over her rounded abdomen. "I don't think we can hide it forever. Another four months and the secret is out." Ruth smiled as Harry kissed her neck.

"So it is." He kissed her again as she closed her eyes and leant into his arms. "So it is."

#################

A/N How I think Series 10 should have ended. Please review, I just couldn't have the ending for Spooks we saw, despite how beautifully it was acted.


End file.
